With the rapid development of communications technologies, a new type of mobile network operator—mobile virtual network operator (MVNO) emerges. Different from a conventional mobile network operator (MNO), an MVNO does not own a network but leases a network of an MNO. Therefore, a case where a plurality of operators (a plurality of MVNOs and/or at least one MNO) use a same network occurs. Because different operators have different requirements for parameters such as dialing parameters and network parameters, it is crucial to distinguish operators, automatically load operator configuration information, and ensure that one terminal adapts various types of operators.
In the prior art, different operators are generally distinguished by mobile country codes (MCC) and mobile network codes (MNC), and then corresponding operator configuration information is loaded. When an MVNO exists, there is a case where the MVNO and an MNO use a same network or a plurality of MVNOs share a same network. One network corresponds to one MCC and one MNC. Therefore, a terminal cannot determine an operator according to the MCC and MNC, let alone automatically load correct operator configuration information. Consequently, the prior art can distinguish only different MNOs, but cannot distinguish different MVNOs or distinguish an MVNO from an MNO, failing to adapt one terminal to various types of operators.